Individuals have been operating and traveling in vehicles as a means of transportation for decades. With the increasing prevalence of electronic devices and sensors, there are more available components to generate data associated with vehicle operation. For example, vehicle sensors can measure or detect vehicle location, acceleration, general movement, and other information. There are existing applications that use this data to facilitate certain functionalities. For example, vehicle operators are able to share their velocity with other vehicle operators so that the other operators may gauge certain traffic conditions.
However, there are no existing solutions for effectively and efficiently using image data to reduce or eliminate certain driving risks. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for systems and methods to leverage image data to identify, and reduce or eliminate certain driving risks.